User blog:Boombomb/It's liek, Reviewing Time!
So, I wanna review some thrilling, famous, and maybe even the underdogs of the Creepypasta wiki, Suggestions are recommended Jeff The Killer OK, so, we should by now already know the awesome story of Jeff, quite good if you ask me, although this one was not ''scaring me, I don't blame it, I ain't scared of much, if you ask me, but I did in fact jump at the picture of Jeff, just a little. What 'I 'think is good about this is the good literacy skills it's had put in there. '''Reasons Good?' Yes, here are some reasons why. *The story was original, at least in my eyes. *They're is an actual picture of "Jeff" so you get the gist of what he looks like. *The story adds up. Reasons Bad? Sadly, just a few reasons. *The story took forever, it got tiring to read after a while *The end of the story was rather strange for my tastes. I absolutely loved it though, but there's a bad side to all things, I guess. Kagome Kagome (Recommended) Kagome Kagome is about experiments romoured to be performed promptly after World War 2 It is quite strange, and I didn't expect it to be so weird, if I'm honest, no where near scaring me, but it did make me feel weird, I felt strange reading it, and it's categorised into different small stories Reasons Good? I guess I have one or two. *This was true, all of it. They experimented on young orphans in Japan, for imortality *Fun. To. Read. Reasons Bad? I think I have just one, it's a bit touchy though. *OK, so, I quote.. "These are the True Creepypasta's" but then, something as described as instructions, and it's quoted that you'll see exactly what these orphans are doing, and what they'll say (Talking about the content named "The story now") but if it was '''real, they'd not be able to know exactly what they would do, and a sane person wouldn't walk into some creepy woods, and go down some random place until you open a unique coloured door, but I guess that's an opinion. Quite good, I recommend reading. Dating Game (Recommended / Pasta of the Month) Oh my! I love Dating Game! I've read it before, probably one of my favourites too. Basically, Dating Game is about this man, he met the woman of his dreams, they get married too, life's great. All goes bad for this guy, when his wife starts hiding the basement key for some reason, curiousity get's the best of our friend, when he finds out where the key is, he goes down into the basement, and opens a laptop, he finds some very, very strange discovories. '''Reasons Good? *All of it is, really, it's not surprising it won pasta of the month. Reasons Bad? One. *The cliché of ".avi"/".wmv" is used too much in creepypasta's. That's it. it's just legendary, no surprise that it's pasta of the month, and I know I'm not the only one who recommends the read of this one! GOODBYE SPONGEBOB (Recommended) Oh god! Hilarious much!!? XD This was amazing! It's used every cliché in the book, Read it. Reasons Good? *Hilarious. Reasons Bad? *Some people don't like it, humourless people, really, it's legendary, OK? That's the fastest review, since it's really just the best pasta on here. Cheralee's Garden (Recommended) F*CK!!! Fantasy!!! Wait until I get my hands on you! The one Pasta I was hoping to avoid. Cherilee's Garden. So, basically it's just fucking up Cherilee. Reasons Good? No. MLP Pasta's will never be good, unless it's Rainbow Factory, kudos on writing this one though, it took some balls to corrupt Cherilee... Reasons Bad? *Kid Murder *general longness *MLP OK Brony's and Pegasisters, if you wanna keep sane, don't read Cheralee's Garden, but if you like, I linked it. And it turns out I didn't know the story as much as I thought it did. The Masked Man (Recommended) Recommended, I'd never heard of this before. Reasons Good? *Epic *Quite a good story Reasons Bad? *See's the end* Wait, wut. I don't get. BEN (Recommended / Famous) BEN!!! One of my favourite Pasta's! :D BEN is about a haunted Majora's Mask game, it's a long(ish) read, but is worth while, genuinely the most famous Pasta IMO. Reasons Good? * The reason I like CleverBot so much * Well written * Clever * Actually, original * A good long read * This game exists now. * Video's Reasons Bad? I'm going to be HARSH * The plot confused me at first * Too many Fan Sequels * Diary input idea got old So, That's it, I guess. :l Canis Latran's Jungle Story (Recommended) First time Read. Reasons Good? * Good Descriptive power * Awesome ending * Completely enjoyable to read * Original Reasons Bad? I think I have just one, actually. * I think one line got the swearing a bit too excessive. Apart from that, Epic read. READ IT OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! not really. Do read though. Happy Appy / True Vision (Recommended) Oh! Sounds awesom-- *see's the scroll bar* FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- So, you guessed it, it's a''' long read. AND I'M DOCUMENTING IT! :D * first few parts OK, So, I said this about a while later, after the last thing. "Jeez, I've still got millions to read..." *a few minutes later This is getting weird. * LATER What.... WHAT!!? *Oh my god... Again. He dead. * Later again I am going to ragequit soon... * Thus, I raged '''Reasons Good? I have to be honest, there was little * Cartoon was sorta original.. * Quite weird. Reasons Bad? * LONG! * Annyoing pictures * Deathsmiledeathsmiledeathsmile * Repetition * Tiring Sorry Ming, but it's a no from me... Rarity's New Dress I wanna know what the fuck I just read and what psychopath wrote it. Reasons Good? Pfft! No! XD Reasons Bad? More than enough! * She did it with a baby. A Baby DRAGON, who BTW wouldn't have hit puberty. * How the FUCK can you kill Fluttershy you monster!!? * I doubt Rarity would run out of idea's in all honesty. * Dash would have kicked her ass in any condition. * Not even written very good * Why would she be a psycho? * THE SEX, ON FLUTTERSHY, SHE WOULDN'T DO A BABY ON HER DYING BEST FRIEND. asdfghnhjmkl;/' Trixie's Funhouse WHY!!!!? Reasons Good? I can't think of any Reasons Bad? * Pony Rape * Child Rape * Filly Rape * Trixie is a bitch * Child Murder * Filly Murder * Pony Murder * MLP * Trixie is a bitch * Rarity hiring Trixie to kill her own Sister * Did I forget to mention Trixie is a bitch? The Black Prophet (Recommended) Great descriptive power, another brilliant story from Fantasy Phantom! Reasons Good? *Descriptive power *Character *Setting *The end! :D Reasons Bad? *He shot almost everyone, creative deaths are more fun. >.< Apart from that, brilliant story, read it for me? The Strangers (Recommended) K, Here we go. Reasons Good? * Descriptive * Fun * Original * Amazing Reasons Bad? * Weird. Just... Weird. This will be where I take a break, you can still suggest pasta's, I just won't review them for at least 3 days, 10 days maximum Category:Blog posts